twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Leah Clearwater
Leah Clearwater is the daughter of Harry Clearwater, who died of a heart attack, and Sue Clearwater. Leah is the older sister of Seth Clearwater, ex-girlfriend of Sam Uley and the only female member of the La Push werewolf pack. She transformed into a werewolf during the events of New Moon, around the same time as her brother, Seth. She also has deep unsettling issues (plus a broken heart) and is overprotective of her little brother. Leah is the only known female werewolf of the Quileute tribe. History ''New Moon'' and Eclipse Leah and her brother Seth transformed into werewolves in New Moon, though she is not revealed until Eclipse. The shock of their transformations is believed to have caused their father Harry's fatal heart attack. Leah's transformation causes her further pain because she is mentally linked with Sam and has to be connected to him on a daily basis. Though she she uses this mental connection to punish Sam and her pack brothers with memories of the torment,she suffered and thoughts about things the rest of the pack would rather forget. Jacob describes her as a "harpy". ''Breaking Dawn'' After Bella married the vampire Edward, she became pregnant with their daughter Renesmee. Sam, after finding out about this, decided to lead an unprovoked attack to kill Bella and the baby. Jacob and Seth, however, refused to follow Sam on this, and broke away from the pack to aid the Cullens. Leah, despite her dislike of vampires, decides to join them so that she can protect her brother and get away from Sam. Her choice actually hurts Sam, who sends a messenger to try to persuade her to come back to his pack. She wants to remain in Jacob's pack until she can stop being a werewolf, and despite the initial antagonism between the two of them, they soon form a closer bond due to their broken hearts. She and Jacob have a deep conversation one day during hunting, mentioning how being frozen in time has stopped her menstruation cycle and has disabled her ability to get pregnant. Jacob also remembers her breakdown when she first became a werewolf, wondering what kind of freak she was, the "girly wolf". Leah also wondered if she maybe wasn't as female as she thought she was, and wondered how imprinting would be for her. It is in this discussion with Jacob that Leah mentions how she can relate to Rosalie. She is so loyal to Jacob that she goes so far as to confront Bella about her tormenting Jacob. Bella is very hurt by this and Jacob tells Leah to lay off, but does not enforce it in his "Alpha-voice" like Edward would like him to. She does not enjoy spending time around the vampires, but does so out of loyalty to her new pack. After Leah and Seth join their pack, Jacob names Leah as his Beta. Leah, along with the rest of the werewolves, stand with the Cullens when the Volturi, an Italian vampire clan that are like royalty, arrive to kill Renesmee, Bella's daughter. Their efforts succeed in repelling the Volturi without a fight breaking out. The recent events have made Leah a much happier person, and she is now "pretty satisfied with life." Stephanie Meyer has said that if she was to make another Chapter of the Twilight Saga, Leah might be the character whose perspective is used. Relationships Sam Uley Leah and Sam dated in high school and they cared about each other very much, even though Sam could not tell her that he was a werewolf. Their relationship ended when Leah brought her cousin, Emily, for a visit and Sam imprinted on her. The whole pack hates that Leah still has fantasies about Sam, as they have a joint mind when in their wolf form. Leah can therefore see the way Sam feels about Emily, which makes her very bitter and causes her to take her pain and anger out on the pack. Although she acts as if she hates Sam, she wants the very best for him. Although he cannot be with her and feels bad whenever he sees her, the series says Sam still loves Leah. Seth Clearwater Seth is Leah's little brother. She is very protective of him as seen in Breaking Dawn when she joins Jacob's pack in order to keep an eye on Seth and protect him. She idolizes him for being more understanding and friendly than she is. Jacob Black Originally, Jacob and Leah didn't like each other. When Jacob and Seth broke off from Sam's pack and joined the Cullens, Leah decided to join them. Though they were originally hostile towards each other, Jacob and Leah gained a new understanding each other, bonding over their broken hearts, and became good friends. Leah was later named Jacob's "beta". While some fans believe that Leah fell in love with or imprinted on Jacob during Breaking Dawn, Stephenie Meyer has said this isn't true. This would simply have made their interactions too complicated, since she started out disliking Jacob, then they gain a "friendly" understanding. If Leah had imprinted on Jacob at any time, it would have been the first time she saw him after her first transformation, and she would have had a compulsive need to be with/near him from that moment on. This is not the case. This also would have not been possible because Jacob imprints on Renesmee. Physical appearance Leah is described as beautiful in an exotic way. She has perfect copper skin, glistening black hair, and eyelashes "like feather dusters". When in wolf form, Edward describes her as a "smaller grey wolf". Personality and traits Leah is portrayed as angry and bitter as a result of her broken heart. She has a quick temper and often uses the pack's mental connection to remind the other werewolves of things they would rather forget — ostensibly to vent her pain at being connected to Sam. However, she also demonstrates considerable loyalty to her pack and protectiveness of her brother, and by the end of Breaking Dawn, Leah has matured remarkably. She mentions to Jacob that she is considering community college and possibly meditation and yoga to help her temper issues. She also implies that she intends to quit being a werewolf as soon as she is able to control herself. For some reason as a female wolf, her body is frozen and doesn't change as female humans normally do. This had led Leah to believe that she, like female vampires, can't have children. Film portrayal Julia Jones will portray Leah in the film Eclipse. References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Quileute Category:Females Category:Jacob's Pack